


7000 caffè

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky is a little shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony è incredibilmente geloso di Bucky e Steve proprio non capisce perché.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>“Ecco perché!” Esclamò solo Tony voltandosi sullo sgabello su cui era stato seduto, cercando di alzarsi per andarsene di nuovo. Steve lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece sedere di nuovo.<br/>“Perché Bucky è un cretino?” domandò Steve dando una leggera gomitata alla testa di Bucky che rise e lo lasciò finalmente andare.<br/>“Perché è geloso di me, Steve!” disse alle sue spalle James, un dito che lo punzecchiava al fianco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7000 caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

**_7000 caffè_ **

_Prompt: Stony, Tony è incredibilmente geloso di Bucky e Steve proprio non capisce perché.  
_

Steve sobbalzò di scatto smettendo di ridere quando Tony richiuse con forza l'armadietto della cucina che conteneva le tazze. Lo fissò per un istante perplesso prima di avvicinarsi a lui e mettergli una mano sulla schiena tesa.

“Qualcosa non va, Tony?” chiese quindi.

Il moro borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile perfino alle sue orecchie versandosi una tazza di caffè – la decima nel giro di un'ora.

“Uhm. Troppo caffè.” mormorò tra se e sé Steve. “A cosa diavolo stai lavorando che hai bisogno di berne così tanto? La notte scorsa hai dormito bene, dieci tazze in un'ora sono troppe perfino per te.” disse solo togliendogli il caffè dalle mani prima che Tony potesse spostarsi fuori portata.

In risposta il suo fidanzato si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò intensamente, quasi a comunicargli qualcosa con gli occhi, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Bucky, ancora seduto allo sgabello di fronte all'isola della cucina, la faccia appoggiata ad una mano e che li fissava con sorrisetto sulle labbra.

“Dovrai usare delle parole Tony.” aggiunse solo gettando il caffè nel lavandino e poggiando la tazza vuota.

Tony incrociò le mani al petto e poggiò un fianco all'armadietto continuando a fissare storto Bucky. Steve li fissò per qualche istante, Bucky che sorrideva sempre più divertito ricambiando lo sguardo dello Stark prima di spostarlo verso Steve e fargli un occhiolino.

Tony grugnì dandosi una spinta con i fianchi, pronto a ritirarsi ancora una volta nel suo laboratorio.  
  
“Oh, no Tony. Niente fughe tattiche e silenzi idioti. Parole. Con tutte quelle che usi di solito sappiamo perfettamente che conosci abbastanza per esprimere qualsiasi concetto. Quindi devi imparare a usare delle parole anche quando si tratta di sentimenti.” disse solo afferrandolo per i fianchi e portandolo a sedersi accanto a Bucky, che si era ora tappato la bocca con una mano per non scoppiare a ridere. Steve lo ignorò dandogli le spalle e nascondendolo alla vista di Tony col proprio corpo.

“Non li ho neppure bevuti quei dieci caffè, Steve!” esclamò Tony mettendo finalmente un termine al suo silenzio. Era sempre il primo passo con lui; ma quando iniziava a parlare di solito diventava quasi impossibile farlo stare zitto. Cosa che sembrava non voler accadere ora.

“C'è un motivo quindi per cui è la decima volta che sali a prenderne una tazza?” domandò Steve fissandolo negli occhi dalla sua posizione di vantaggio in piedi tra lui e Bucky. Un istante dopo Bucky fece scivolare le sue braccia intorno al suo addome in un abbraccio piuttosto scomodo per entrambi visto che Barnes era ancora seduto; schiacciò poi il viso contro il fianco di Steve quasi stesse cercando di spiare Tony pur restando parzialmente nascosto. Steve abbassò lo sguardo e lo fissò perplesso.

“Ecco perché!” Esclamò solo Tony voltandosi sullo sgabello su cui era stato seduto, cercando di alzarsi per andarsene di nuovo. Steve lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece sedere di nuovo.

“Perché Bucky è un cretino?” domandò Steve dando una leggera gomitata alla testa di Bucky che rise e lo lasciò finalmente andare.

“Perché è geloso di me, Steve!” disse alle sue spalle James, un dito che lo punzecchiava al fianco. Steve si voltò a fissarlo perplesso prima di riportare lo sguardo a Tony, che teneva il broncio. Steve sospirò e abbracciò Tony stretto.

“Non ha alcun senso Tony! È come se io fossi geloso di Rhodey!” aggiunse solo passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Tony alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. “Al college quando ero ubriaco ci ho provato con Rhodey una volta.” ammise solo in un borbottio quasi indistinto.

“Fortuna che non posso ubriacarmi, non ho 15 anni e non sono confuso sulla mia sessualità, allora. Non c'è da preoccuparsi che mi metta a flirtare con mio fratello!” esclamò divertito Steve. Tony lo abbracciò stretto, affondando il viso contro il suo addome e portando le mani sul suo sedere.

“Awww, adorabile come la puntura di un'ape in un occhio.” disse con tono piatto e annoiato Bucky alle loro spalle. Anche senza vederlo, Steve sapeva che Tony stava facendo un gestaccio verso il Soldato d'Inverno.

“Bucky, fuori! Ho da fare adesso.” aggiunse solo Steve carezzando i capelli di Tony, che si spostò abbastanza da riuscire a fissarlo negli occhi, che sorridevano maliziosi intuendo le intenzioni di Steve.

“Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte! Senza offesa Steve, ma per quanto il tuo sedere sia oggettivamente perfetto non ci tengo a vederti scopare! UGH! Il solo pensiero...” borbottò avviandosi all'ascensore, le porte che si chiudevano sulla sua espressione disgustata e interrompevano il suo monologo.

“Tony, Bucky è la persona più eterosessuale che conosca, ma ha un senso dell'umorismo… Pessimo. Peggio di Clint a volte.” che era una esagerazione forse considerato quanto Clint fosse l'ovvio pagliaccio della classe quando si parlava di Avengers.  
  
“Diamine, sta cercando di convincere Nat ad uscire con lui da settimane, Tony!” aggiunse Steve, il moro che interrompeva la scia di baci che aveva iniziato a lasciargli su una porzione di pelle che aveva scoperto e si spostava di qualche centimetro per fissarlo negli occhi.

“Tuo fratello ha istinti suicidi per caso?” chiese quindi facendo scoppiare a ridere Steve.

“Probabile visto che mi ha seguito per anni! Potrai indagare al riguardo quando abbiamo finito. Ora mi pare tu abbia le mani piuttosto occupate.” aggiunse spingendosi contro le mani dell'altro ancora strette al suo sedere. Tony parve cogliere il suggerimento e non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Aveva di meglio a cui pensare!

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo sembra c'entrare poco con la storia, ma a me l'idea iniziale per il fill è venuta ascoltando 7000 caffè di Alex Britti quindi il titolo è rimasto per quello. E Bucky potrebbe essere OOC. Non so scrivere su di lui, sorry.


End file.
